Inu's & Sessh's Sister
by MewHanyou
Summary: Demon has turned up surprising Inuyasha and scaring Kagome and she turns out to be Inuyasha's half-sister and Sesshoumaru's sister.
1. Profile

Profile:

Name: Takahashi Ai

Relatives: Sesshoumaru (older bro), Inuyasha (little bro), Inutaishou (dad), (mom)

Description:

Black hair

Red eyes

Black kimono with red koi, small white flowers here and there, and a really dark pink obi

Personality: hides emotions easily, tame-looking on outside but can be a furious bitch (definition: female dog; it's not an insult people) when fighting, intelligent, sarcastic, loves a fun time

Likes: family, fish, pocky (one of your later likes, from Kagome), sunsets, waterfalls

Hates: anyone insulting her family, being called wench, thought of as a weak damsel-in-distress

Background: left after death of father and Izayoi. You thought of her as a second mother and were a bit saddened by her death. You had to keep it from Sesshoumaru because he didn't understand thinking that father betrayed your mother when he mated with a human. Traveled a little bit before settling in a village for a while to protect it while they were recovering from an attack. They finally fixed it and had guards that switched shifts so that they could protect it and give warnings if another attack came. They were more organized and had a better defense which was what you were there to make sure. You finally left, the villagers' pleas for you to stay finally becoming immune to you. You're just wandering around for now, but not for long….


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 1: The Reunion

"Inuyasha, I have to go back. I have a huge math test coming up. If I fail this, I'll be held back a year."

"Well, good for you because you're staying!"

"Do you even know what that means? That means more school which means more work and tests just later on."

"Stupid bitch," he muttered. As Kagome was about to yell sit, they heard another voice making them silent.

"Oh, my little Yasha has found a mate and become comfortable enough around her to call her bitch out loud?" He felt someone behind him giving him a noogie being careful of his ears and realized who it was.

"Ai, if you don't stop I will kill you." Kagome looked confused.

"'Ello, we weren't properly introduced," you said looking pointedly at Inuyasha who huffed and pouted. "My name's Ai, the sister who brings peace between Yasha and Sesshy." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome chuckled.

"Well then you're a miracle worker. I didn't know Inuyasha had a sister," she said also looking pointedly at him.

"Nobody needed to know." He got slapped in the back of the head.

"That wasn't nice Yasha."

"What did you mean about the bitch comment?" Kagome inquired.

"Oh, a bitch is actually-" Inuyasha clamped a hand over your mouth and hissed, "Do _not_ tell her."

"She isn't your mate?" you asked confused. "You two sure act like it," you pointed out. They both looked over to Kagome who was starting to fidget from all the whispering. Since you were full youkai, unlike Yasha, you heard the wind whooshing not too far off and voices yelling to be heard over the wind.

"Why have they stopped?" a female asked.

"We should find out," a male voice pointed out. You heard the sound of a slap afterwards. (You already know who it is, don't you?)

"Inuyasha's probably fighting with Kagome again. It's always his fault," a young kit was saying. You raised your eyebrow at this and Inuyasha realized his friends weren't far away.

You heard him look as if he was about to attack the little kitsune. Apparently, he heard that last comment. You growled and he looked at you before he plopped in a sitting position underneath the tree, his hands in his haori sleeves.

When the group came, they did a double take. You and Kagome were standing next to each other in the same stance: legs slightly apart, arms crossed, and a slight glare on your faces.

"Is it just me or are there two Kagomes?" a monk asked.

"You're really dumb, Miroku," the kitsune said making you laugh lightly. Everybody but Inuyasha looked at you.

"Beaut-" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha.

"You ask her that question or touch her in anyway and you won't have hands to use for the rest of your life." Miroku looked startled.

"You know I can protect myself, onii-chan!" you whined. Sango held out her hand to you and you shook it grinning. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ai."

"I'm Sango, same here. This little fox is Shippou." You picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"You feel like Kagome's your mother?" They all looked surprised that you knew this but Shippou just nodded. "Then, unintentionally you feel like Inuyasha's your father?" They all looked shocked now. Shippou looked like he was thinking and then shrugged.

"I guess."

"Then I guess I'm your aunt."

"Cool," he said grinning before jumping out of her arms.

"So what's next?" you queried to break the silence that ensued.


End file.
